Throwing Punches
by MeredithBrody
Summary: Veronica stop with Erika after a party finished.


**So it is my best friend PinkAngel17's birthday today (technically tomorrow where she is, the 17th here... I worked on this little thing as a present for her. Veronica is her favourite character, and I just couldn't resist this cute little scene when it came to be. Hope you like this Ickabean!  
Shin xx**

* * *

Erika had been pacing in this cell now for more than an hour, and she was just staring at Veronica unable to really believe that her XO was as calm a she was. This was all her fault anyway. Erika was unlikely to let her friend live this down. Especially not given that Erika had had plans. Plans that would have involved her getting laid as Enterprise came to orbit. Really though, she now wanted to know why this had all started, so she looked and wondered if Veronica was at all bothered. "You punched him?" It was half a statement, half a question.

"I did." Veronica confirmed, looking proud of herself. There was so little to be proud of here, not that it seemed to be mattering to her. The amount of diplomacy issues she had caused because of things like this was enormous, and Erika had to deal with all of them. This time though, she was stuck in the holding cell with Veronica. Now she knew that Veronica had punched the man, she needed to know why.

"Why?" It was the only way to ask. It wasn't tactful, but it was all she could do. While there were much better ways for her to ask, none of them were coming to her right now. So she'd gone with the blunt one.

"Because he was being an idiot." Veronica answered equally as bluntly, and while that wasn't normally Erika would laugh at, the fact that they were stood pacing in a police cell while they waited on someone to bring them out, yet Veronica's sarcasm was on point.

"Did you get something out of it?" She could have gathered that Veronica didn't get anything tangible, and interesting, for the party, but she decided she wanted to hear what Veronica had to say for herself.

"Peace and quiet." She replied with a gentle smile. Erika know there was more to it than that, but clearly her long-time friend had decided that she was going to keep it all to herself.

But Erika wasn't in the mood for smartass answers, something that she was getting good at deciphering. It would be easier if everyone just said, outright, what they wanted and what they'd done to get it. "Veronica." She chastised a little, but she knew that was also not going to convince anyone to talk.

"No seriously, none of his friends were brave enough to come near me after that." That wasn't exactly how Erika remembered it. She seemed to recall a lot very large men charging over to him. Clearly, Veronica realised what she'd said, and quickly changed it. "You know until the thing started."

"You can't just go around punching people." Erika frowned, shaking her head. The last thing she'd expected was that as this age she somehow still managed to have the most annoying woman-child in existence. She was going to have to point out exactly how ridiculous her statement was.

"Really? Veronica paused a moment then chuckled to start leaking too. He hated that all this was coming at once.

"How did you survive to adulthood?" Erika asked, needing to know how her classes had failed her. She'd almost made it away.

"Good luck." He answered, and she fad to agree. It was boring hospital coffee, you have it.

"And now we're in a cell." She needed to Paul and to figure out a where theoou were going.. "Jonathan is going to have field day."

"You didn't have to join in the bar fight." Maybe she didn't, but they were on the internet, and it would be awful for everyone else to see Starfleet. Five seconds lated se had had a mot off things charge.

"You know, we're not the characters in Firefly." She and Veronica had started watching Game of Thrones, sky 2/bbc 2. She just hoped he wouldn't be charge with anything. "Starting a bar fight actually had consequences here."

Veronica smirked, and Erika knew something was going to come up that she was either going the laugh hysterically are judge tem all about. "The 'I'm not naked, so I'm on up on Mal.' defence you're thinking of won't work." Came a voice from the side, and she recognised the dulcet tones of Gul Dukot had for a long time.

"Surely you're Zoe, I'm the Captain." _Columbia_ was her Serenity and her own security blanket. She was safe and secure while rapped and only working as a mechanic just to check everything over. It's seen your blogs and the posts you've made when a sleep deprived messl

"Nah, you're not an idiot." OK, she had to agree there. Mal Reynolds made some horrifically stupid ideas. She liked to think the wasn't as brainless about warping into danger as Jonathan was, she liked to know what you mean. She still wasn't sure she liked where this was headed. Then Veronica looked at her seriously with a smile. "You're Zoe."

"I am not giving you my ship..." Erika viewed the idea of turning her ship to anyone. No matter who they were. Temporarily was fine, but _Columbia_ was hers, and she was rather protective of her ship.

"Dammit, was worth a try." Veronica teased, and Erika just shook her head and went back to internally thinking of all the ways she could murder her XO. Maybe she'd spend the rest of her life in a prison cell, but right now it seemed like it would be totally worth it. Though she was going to have to think about Veronica's comment, was she actually Zoe?


End file.
